


触火

by Violaoi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violaoi/pseuds/Violaoi
Summary: 传言石榴才是伊甸园的诱惑，是子宫的水果。这颗果实很干瘪，其下的子宫也很干瘪，果实此时犹如石榴里的一颗种子。种子？
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 5





	触火

诚如旧史所示，闹剧由不知名的小人物将序幕拉开。

此人名为赫利克，伦敦人，他在十一年暴政末尾坐船离开英格兰，移民到了马萨诸塞，之后一直在新英格兰做地理考察。他成为故事的“核心人物”，并不是因为他拥有被世人埋没的才能。只是一切的开端就像被命运嘲弄了一般，无意中被记载在了他的笔记本里。这本笔记本现在又厚又破，上面记录和画着曲折的海岸线、沼泽地、湖泊，更多的是内陆地区的山。关键在于，其中有几页很不同的笔记，画着腹部有婴儿骸骨的女人的骸骨。旁边记录着：印第安、白皮肤小孩、阿巴拉契亚山……而这几页笔记也是最后的笔记了，这个男人带着一个没有名字的小孩回了镇里养，此后不再翻山越岭地去考察，在马萨诸塞一直待到了老死。

**1637年 新英格兰 怀特岛**

船上，赫利克跑过桅杆，在船的一侧停住脚步，双手撑着粗糙的船沿，他深吸一口这海上的湿冷的空气，然后睁大眼睛，脸上露出了那种在身体里积累了很久才骤然溢出一般的快乐的笑容——他离开英格兰了，十七岁、凭借勇气、独自一人。潮水绕过三针岩，在退入海洋之际汹涌地撞上船身，又在赫利克的视线里激起白烟滚滚的巨浪。这让他更加兴奋，在甲板上又跑又跳。

升在空中的英国国旗随风翻滚着，白底衬托着猩红色的圣乔治十字，帆桁撑着灰色的船帆。大船缓缓驶向岸边，甲板上逐渐被乘客站满，他们大多是清教徒。彼时苦难随处可见，大约八万人离开了英国岛屿，有的人移民爱尔兰，有的人去了荷兰和德国的莱茵兰，有的人去了西印度群岛……但这一部分人，他们选择了马萨诸塞，于是就创造了这里的未来。

大约十一年后。这一年赫利克已有两个孩子。原本他来英格兰，只需考虑自己，独自在山与海之间探险。虽然非常艰难，但他做好了计划，靠着在马萨诸塞湾帮移民们搬运货物的工作攒下出行的钱，偶尔教会的人也会为他提供帮助，所以这一路做地理考察，他还算是顺利的——直到他坠入爱河。如今他不得不放下纸与笔，选择回归家庭。赫利克并不后悔，这是他的选择，只是在回去之前，他决定再做最后一次考察，当作为自己的追求画上句号。这么多年他常常游离在外，回家也只是为了攒钱而工作，所以并没有对附近的土地深入考察过。他翻着手里厚厚的笔记本，决定了最后的考察地点，一座不太远的荒山，偏僻，但很安全。

夏娃吃下的一定是苹果吗？山坡的树上有小小的果实跌落，是斑驳的红色，落到……落到了子宫上。传言石榴才是伊甸园的诱惑，是子宫的水果。这颗果实很干瘪，其下的子宫也很干瘪，果实此时犹如石榴里的一颗种子。种子？啊，那干瘪的子宫里还有一具婴儿的尸体，黄褐色，皱巴巴——山丘里躺着一具女尸，被开膛破肚，未出生的孩子死在了母亲的腹中。旁边的草丛里有不起眼的血痕，像是有什么东西爬了过去，但这痕迹在赫利克到来之前，早已消失得一干二净。很多年后这尸体也化为骸骨，被野蛮生长的植物穿透肋骨而过，甚至有花绽放。如今，有访客探索这偏僻的山：

“爸爸，那是石榴树吗？”

“小心脚下的石头，戴维。”

赫利克想要追上因兴奋而大步往前走着的儿子，同时他也想回答他的问题，但当他顺着儿子的视线方向看到那颗石榴树，又扫视了一下四周后，他猛地捉住了戴维的手臂。白骨？那颗石榴树下是不是有一具白骨？

“爸爸？发生什么了？”

“你坐在这里等我。”

戴维被捉得手臂发痛，但他的父亲却强硬地把他拽倒在草地上，他只好选择顺从。

赫利克把肩上的背包摘下来，从中拿出了他厚厚的笔记本。这是他最后一次考察，地点选在比较熟悉的山，也不是常有野兽出没的地方，所以赫利克就把儿子一起带来了。赫利克将背包放在戴维身旁，揉了揉他的脑袋。现在过去与未来都在他手中，一方必然要与另一方诀别。

走近看清楚之后，长着石榴树的陡坡下有森森白骨，赫利克确实没有看错。他习惯性地翻开了笔记本，但没有用笔记录，这一幕让他感觉耳边有野兽的低吼声，所以他仅仅是紧张地看着那些白骨，时不时地吞咽唾沫。大部分骨头都被泥土和野草盖住了，但要看出人的轮廓还是不难的。骨头很完整，不是被野兽咬死的，判断出这一点之后，赫利克没那么紧张了。他拿起笔，一边观察一边记录。这句骸骨的腹部位置有一个很奇怪的武器一样的东西，并不常见，估计是来自印第安人或别的什么部落，腹部的骨头也很奇怪，又小又零碎……

“爸爸！”

听到戴维的大喊声，赫利克匆忙在笔记本上记下关键词，往他那边看去。儿子旁边多了一个跟他差不多高、约莫三岁模样的男孩。男孩金发蓝眼，身上只披了一块脏兮兮的奇特织物，他抱着一只野兔，眼神有些警告意味，但不算有攻击性。

_这是被给予之物。终于被给予。_

男孩不知道自己是谁，他独自穿梭在马萨诸塞的土地上，大部分时间在睡觉。有时他无端地感受到喧嚣，有时则异常安静。赫利克发现他的时候，他不会说话，接着，他被带去了镇子里，见到了更多的人。男孩很高兴，看着来来往往的清教徒们，第一次笑了。赫利克把男孩叫做“狼”，初见面的印象就是这样。作为一个在山海之间探险的男人，他很享受新变故，于是恰好在他要回归家庭的节点上，这个刚出现的男孩便被他带回了家庭。显然，他有很多需要学习的东西，而他乐意教育他的孩子们，为送他们去公立学校预先做准备。

男孩学得异常的快，尤其是语言，似乎只要与人对话，他就能学会新的词语。马萨诸塞的清教徒奠基人和当时其他基督徒一样，生活在一个充满奇迹的世界，男孩便常常这样练习说话：独角兽生活在哈德逊之外的山上，美人鱼在安角游弋，法螺在卡斯科湾嬉戏。

游荡在荒山里的时候，他不怎么进食，也并没有理解进食，他是在看到自己的野兔朋友啃食草叶的时候才尝试去吃点什么的。一开始是跟兔子一起吃会流白浆的蒲公英叶子，但并不好吃，后来他因为一些巧合，偶尔会吃到味道不错的果子。因此，面包对他来说非常新奇，他喜欢在厨房等待由小麦和玉米粉混合后烘烤成棕面包的过程。有时，由于缺少小麦，就会烤黑麦面包，黑麦粉会让面包的外壳变硬，他调皮起来就会试着拿面包舀豆子——成功了。

男孩最喜欢和戴维一起听赫利克将他过去的见闻。危机暗伏的潮湿森林和毒蛇、常常有海盗船出没的海域和独眼船长、港口载满了异国货物的船和各种香料……孩子们喜欢听这些，而他们格外感兴趣的，是赫利克乘船来此的出发地，英国，海的另一端充满了遥远的未知。

英格兰。男孩学会了这个词。

又过了一段时间，由于男孩已经学会了很多东西，所以对自己的父母感到很好奇。虽然擅自离开家会被赫利克责罚，但男孩还是远离了小镇很多次，他迷迷糊糊记得他很小的时候抬头就是一片草丛，所以他常常去草原上，结果却总是跟野牛玩耍打发时间。直到有一次，他遇到了让他莫名其妙有熟悉感的人。

“百忙之中我抽出午睡时间来见你了，好好感谢我吧。”边说话边朝他走来的男人有着格外粗的眉毛，他摆出了一副吓唬小孩的表情。

“你来找我吗？好高兴。”男孩抱着野兔，很高兴自己学会了说话，可以回应他。

“怎么，你不怕啊？”他的表情变得困惑。

“嗯，不怕。”

男孩抬头仰视着他，风吹过草原，有草屑在空中划过。

“最近我慢慢明白自己的事了。”男孩继续说。

“是吗，”男人的视线柔和起来，不自觉地笑了，“嗯……我很庆幸能遇到你，你长得好快啊。”

男孩在温柔的对视中明白了，他们是相同的。

“那我就直说了，”他伸手指着他，“从今天起你就是我的弟弟了。”

“嗯，”男孩点头，笑着说，“那我就叫你哥哥了。”

对方似乎被震惊到了。

“不，叫我英格兰，这样就行了。”

“嗯……嗯……”

通过这个自称，男孩想到赫利克所描述的英格兰，想到他所讲述的两片土地之间的联系，他模糊地意识到了他的归属所在，同时也明白了他们对话时的熟悉感。甚至当英格兰擦眼角的时候，他也忍不住眼眶红了。寻找父母已经不再重要，英格兰带走了他，在听了男孩对这段时间的经历的简短描述之后，他派人给赫利克送了信。同时，他拥有了姓名，阿尔弗雷德•F•琼斯。

非常残酷，到这里就短暂地迎来了小人物的退场，赫利克的笔记本也掩埋在时光流逝之中。

_O,my America,_

_My Newfoundland,_

_My kingdom,_

_Safest when with one man mann’d._

_My mine of precious stones,_

_My empery;_

_How am I blest in thus discovering thee!_

_To enter in these bonds,is to be free;_

_Then,where my hand is set,_

_my soul shall be._

_——John Donne_

国家化身，这是阿尔弗雷德从英格兰——亚瑟•柯克兰那里学到的第一个词，他模模糊糊地察觉到自己是不同于常人的，而此时真正一锤定音了。在新英格兰，亚瑟有一幢空旷的房子，这是他送给阿尔弗雷德的第一件礼物。他的哥哥迅速而有条理地安排好了一个国家化身所需要的环境，他被仆人围绕着，书架是满的，食物也不再硬邦邦。只是亚瑟不能一直陪着他。

一开始，阿尔弗雷德过得还算充实，渐渐地，他的好奇心被他强大的学习能力迅速满足了，花园里的景色也早已看腻，而他也无法一次次看着海岸线，空等亚瑟的船。他便像以前一样，偷偷地离开了家。他想去找赫利克，却迷失了方向。

阿尔弗雷德蹲在草地上抚摸一只兔子时，有个男孩朝他走了过来。

“你好，我是戴维。”

戴维？他的脸跟赫利克的孩子不一样，但是名字却一样，他似乎是想和他交朋友。阿尔弗雷德因为这个名字所带来的亲切感，很快就起身走近了他。小男孩们笑起来，一起往前走。阿尔弗雷德去了他的新朋友的家，他们趴在阁楼里读一本植物图鉴。而那本陈旧的书，让一朵蓝花永远刻进了阿尔弗雷德的记忆里。那时他年纪尚小，尽管知道自己是一个“国家”，但他的书架上大多是童话故事，他并没有理解普通人的生与死。

“啊，这个叫什么？”

阿尔弗雷德指着戴维正要翻过去的一页，戴维停下动作，视线放到了书上。

“这是苹果哦。”

“苹果？我小时候吃过这个，味道超怪……”

阿尔弗雷德皱起小脸，吐了吐舌头。

“哈哈，有的果实真的又苦又涩，不过做成苹果酒就会又甜又好喝，我爸爸说过，”戴维学着大人的样子继续说，“哪怕是味道糟糕的苹果，也能酿造好酒！”

“戴维你这样好像我哥哥，”阿尔弗雷德笑了，“酒是什么？怎么做出来的呢？”

“看这个！”戴维翻了一页，他指着书上画着的巨大的圆形苹果石磨，“把苹果放进去磨碎，然后用工艺将水果发酵。这在英格兰南部很完善哦。”

“英格兰。”

“怎么了吗？”

“我喜欢念这个词。”

“哈哈，我们继续往后看吧。”

“嗯！”

他们一起看了很多植物，其中有生长在地中海地区的莱蓟，花苞状、有着肥厚的苞片；有葡萄牙本土的栎树，却叫做西班牙栓皮栎；有果实像表皮发皱的红樱桃的草莓树，还有许许多多的芳草和香料：多香果、欧白芷、月桂、蒌叶、茅香、菖蒲、葛缕子、绿豆蔻、古柯、百金花……

最后他们看到了一种蓝花，纤细、漂亮、蓝得引人注目，戴维很高兴地指给阿尔弗雷德看，阿尔弗雷德遍记住了它，如同细小而有沉重的约定。

夜幕降临前，阿尔弗雷德跟戴维道别了。

回家之后，阿尔弗雷德想着要学会更多的事物，然后跟戴维分享世界的奇妙。他感觉自己充满了活力，不再将全部注意力放在等待英格兰这件事上了。一天又一天，他的身体成长得很慢，但他总觉得时间过得很快。亚瑟来的时候，看到他房间的小书堆，总是会亲一下他的额头。阿尔弗雷德很高兴，日子一天天过去，他穿的幼童服换成了白衬衫和背带裤。

终于，他又踏上了去往戴维的家的路途。穿过金黄的麦田，风就像以前那样和煦，他远远地看见戴维家的房顶，便笑着跑了过去。

“戴维？”

他推开有一道缝的门，看到两个比他高大很多的男孩子，其中一个男孩很像小时候的戴维，阿尔弗雷德想，他也长大了。可是，对方没有回应他。

“戴维？”

两个大男孩对他投来疑惑的眼神，又窃窃私语了一会儿，最终选择了无视他，转身走进了屋子。阿尔弗雷德抓着门，感觉自己呼吸急促，是因为他没有带来蓝花吗？蓝花是他们小时候的重要约定吗？他想着，感觉天气变冷了。

不论如何，他现在只能回家。

几天后亚瑟过来了，还给他做了炸鱼薯条，阿尔弗雷德笑着夸他做的东西好吃，但还是很郁郁寡欢。亚瑟跟他讨论了美味的食物的定义之后，隐隐约约发现了他的异常。

“阿尔弗雷德，发生什么事了吗？”

阿尔弗雷德有些慌乱，手里的叉子砸进了瓷盘里，发出了刺耳的声音。亚瑟摸了摸他的头，一边安慰他一边用丝巾擦干净了他嘴边的马铃薯碎屑。

“一起去散步吗？你可以慢慢告诉我。”

亚瑟朝他伸手，阿尔弗雷德牵了上去，从椅子上跳下。他们牵着手走到屋外，又走进了混杂着泥土、麦子、暑热的气息的田野中间，在小路上一高一矮地并排走着。

“我没能找到那种蓝花……”阿尔弗雷德带着一点点哭腔说。

“蓝花？”

“小小的、很多花瓣的纤细的花，我在画着植物图鉴的书上看到的。”

“也许我可能在英格兰找到，”亚瑟摩挲着阿尔弗雷德小小的手背，“我会为你找到的，所以不要哭啦，你可是我——英格兰的勇敢的弟弟。”

“嗯，哥哥。”

在亚瑟从大西洋彼岸为他带来蓝花之前，阿尔弗雷德又去找过几次戴维，但都是偷偷看着。然后又过了很久，他又长高了一点，久违地去找戴维的时候，却没有见到他，只看到一个老人，抱着很小的小孩，老人看见他，还揉了他的头。

阿尔弗雷德一直忍耐着没有哭，他知道亚瑟一定会把蓝花带给他，然后他也就一定能跟戴维做回朋友了吧。

最终，阿尔弗雷德等来了亚瑟的那束蓝花，他高兴地亲了亚瑟的脸颊，然后踏上了去戴维家的路——然而终点却是沉重的气氛，一场葬礼。

阿尔弗雷德不理解葬礼的意义，他只看到有个小男孩站在戴维家门口，而那张脸正是记忆里的戴维。阿尔弗雷德小跑过去，满脸笑容地递上了手里的一捧蓝花。而“戴维”满脸阴霾地接过那束花并放进了面前的棺材中，阿尔弗雷德看了箱子里睡着的老人一眼，从花束中拿起一支，不解地看向小男孩，他的眼睛和花一样蓝。

“戴维？”

当戴维老到进棺材之后他才带去蓝花，已经太迟了，可阿尔弗雷德并不明白。后来他从亚瑟那里知道了真相，知道了生与死，知道了他们和普通人的差别，他第一次哭得停不下来。阿尔弗雷德在亚瑟怀里哭，“哥哥”的手抱着他、轻拍着他的背，啊，他学会的、第一个让他充满了好奇心的词——英格兰，此时是如此温暖，像火一样。

阿尔弗雷德紧紧地抱着亚瑟，感觉自己要融入其中了。这是他的同类、他的哥哥，亦是他的亲密关系。深吸气，男孩红着眼睛，抬头望着他，绿色、绿色，像在不断延伸，引诱头脑进入。亚瑟拍着他的背，吻他的额头。

英格兰，他默念一个词，英格兰，他默念一个名字，英格兰，他默念一份感情。火苗接二连三地窜出来了，新英格兰似乎不那么难过了。

**17xx年 新英格兰 马萨诸塞**

阿尔弗雷德今天穿上了亚瑟送给他的西服，穿上会有束缚感，但亚瑟今天来了，他不情愿也乖乖系上了领巾。他特意系了金绿色的，他总是这样张扬自己的感情，现在他比亚瑟高了，但在亚瑟看来也一定是个孩子吧？不然为什么亚瑟才只拍了拍他的肩膀，留下了一罐哄小孩一样的糖果后就急匆匆地离开了。阿尔弗雷德有点生气，他盯着以前亚瑟送给他的锡士兵。

忽然，他注意到地毯上躺着一个烟斗，那明显不是新英格兰的产物。阿尔弗雷德松开领巾丢到沙发上，走了过去。已经长得很高大的男孩把它捡起来，很快就猜到了它的主人，现在追出去没准来得及……他转身跨出一步，但急促地停住了。手掌擦过烟草，烟斗被他藏进了口袋。

这不是触火，火在别的地方。

短暂的能见到亚瑟的时间结束后，阿尔弗雷德回到平原上，麦田中间的路笔直得就像一把将苹果一分为二的小刀，他就站在刀刃上，头顶有只鹰在天空中自由地盘旋着。走过这片金黄的小麦，他去了放苹果酒的仓库，通常在这里休息或准备好工具后，他回去帮这里的人干活。今天他有点心不在焉，坐到麦草上，在阳光和浮尘中摸出烟斗观察着。玉、玛瑙，或是海泡石烟斗？如果抽了的话，是不是就能感受到英格兰的、被这烟草浸染过的嘴里的味道？似乎有群蜂在他耳朵嗡鸣，最终，他靠在酒桶上试着抽了起来——阿尔弗雷德想象着，想象自己抓住英格兰的手把他按进刚切割下来还散发着清香的稻草堆……他脑内蛮横生长的想法乱得就像被切得七零八落的苹果，唯一明确的是，他知道往后他会打破更多禁忌。

**属于这对兄弟的火在未来，以千奇百怪的故事的形式蔓延着。**


End file.
